creepypastaspinofffandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta
This universe is a strange place. This universe is certainly different to the others; the one you're reading from, even. Your universe, where Earth is in a high state of technology, is known as Universe 22-2464-44. It was registered as that. My universe, known as Universe 34-5342-93, is a universe the same state as yours, except some things weren't invented. Such as, DNA scanners and other police investigation tools. Soon, you'll find out WHY my universe is different.. a lot different. I was sitting in my room on my bed, thinking about life. I had never had much excitement in my life and I wanted some. Soon! "Son! Dinner's ready!" My mother called as I looked up. "Coming!" I yelled back and shut my door. "How was your day at school, Kale?" My mother asked, eyeing me. I looked up from my meatloaf. "It was pretty good, I suppose." I replied back almost suddenly. She nodded and continued to eat, seeing that I didn't want to talk. After dinner, I approached my door handle to find it moving. I was in shock and slowly turned it to open the door. There was nothing there to my surprise. "Heh," I murmured under my breath. I got onto my computer and googled, 'Creepypasta'. I was a BIG fan of Creepypasta. I love Jeff the Killer and of course, the Rake. I eyed the door cautiously to see if there was anything in hiding. I felt as if I was being watched. "H-hello?" I whispered, clicking on 'Creepypasta.com'. A small rush of excitement flew through me, couldn't tell why though. Later that night, I awoke, startled and sweating. There was someone near. I could feel it. I knew there was. I heard a voice, but faint, "go to sleep," it whispered. I jumped and covered myself with my blankets. I felt something jump onto me and pull my covers off me. I kicked this man who looked familiar. When suddenly, "JEFF THE KILLER!" I thought. I kicked his face and sprinted out of my room, panicking so loud that I woke up my family. They called the police. That next day, Jeff the Killer had got away. I needed to study this as much as possible. I asked people, and one person stood out above the rest. "The Rake? Yeah, I've seen him." He stated easily. You see, the point of this is to prove Pasta Monsters ARE real. In my universe, at least. Creepypasta about Jeff the Killer, The Rake, Slenderman and whatnot ARE real, but they are from my universe. Every universe is familiar; each shares the exact same internet. So no matter what Universe you're in, you'll recieve this. Also, every location is the same in most universe, too. So, my point is, is that to tell everyone that my universe DOES have Creepypasta Monsters and the writers of The Rake, Jeff the Killer, etc. are all telling the truth! The woman in the video explaining the Rake is from MY universe. Good day to you, fellas.